


Undisclosed Desires

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Smut, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hasn't had sex in four months. Chanyeol offers to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags, this is FEM!BAEKHYUN.
> 
> 1\. This is sooo old.   
> 2\. This was the first and probably last time I'll embarrass myself this way.   
> 3\. The ending sucks so bad...so you might be disappointed. 
> 
> ^You've been warned lol  
> ____________________

This is nothing new. It's a Friday night and they're sitting on Baekhyun's couch under a blanket pigging out and  watching a True Blood marathon. Chanyeol had always wondered why she never had a date on a Friday night, which he voices out loud.

"It's because they're all on Saturday," she answered. "I don't wanna deal with clingy guys after work on a Friday."

"But, you deal with me every Friday," Chanyeol retorts.

"You're my best friend though." Chanyeol can't argue with that. Baekhyun shifts and Chanyeol gets a peek at her milky thigh from under the blanket. She's wearing shorts and one of Chanyeol's t-shirts. He isn't sure why he all of a sudden finds it sexy, the thought of her in something that's  _his._ And it's not like he hasn't seen her in less.  But it's been a month and a half since he got laid, and he seems to get hard at random these days.

True Blood is one of their favorite shows. But right now, the nipple shots and sex scenes are doing nothing to curb the heat brewing low in Chanyeol's gut, or help get the image of a naked Baekhyun out of his head. He has to change the channel.

"What the hell Chanyeol??" the latter whines.

"I can't watch that." He says simply, like it's not a big deal. Like she won't kill him for touching her remote control.

"Cant watch it?? Since when don't you wanna see Sookie get fucked?" She asks incredulously.

"Since I haven't been laid in a month and a half.." he shrugs.

 _A month and a half??_  Baekhyun is shocked not only because of the fact that Park Chanyeol, playboy, hasn't gotten in a chick's pants in months, but also because- "Chanyeol please..don't be a wimp.. I havent been laid in about four!"

He turns slowly to Baekhyun. "Four months?" She nods her head  _yes_. "You're kidding right?" She shakes her head  _no_.

Chanyeol is confused because Baekhyun is beautiful, he can admit that. Hell, he has even fantasized about her a few times, and how she's got the perfect set of hips to hold on to while she rides him. But then he remembers seeing those same hips, albeit much slimmer, when they were about 4 and their parents made them bathe together, so he pushes the thought out of his mind. "But what about all those dates?" he asks.

"Meh..none of them light my fire. And I'm kind of past having sex just to have it, ya know... I've been fine though.."

"Bullshit!" he booms in that deep voice of his. Baekhyun just looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Fucking hell Baek. Why didn't u tell me?? I could have helped you out."

"Helped me out?" She deadpans.

"Yea! No woman... especially my best friend, should go four months without an orgasm."

"Ok one, I'm fine and two, eww that'd be weird." she shivers at the thought of sex with the the guy shes known since they were kids.

"What's weird about sex?"

"Nothing is weird about sex in general... but sex with you.. I just-"

"What's wrong with me??" he asks offended

"Nothing! But Yeol, I've known you since I was two.... so.."

"So? Look.. I have a neglected penis and u have a neglected vagina.. let me put in work."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know, I heard it in a rap song," he says as he continues to flip through channels.

"You're so lame." Baekhyun laughs.

"Whatever. I can still make you come."

Baekhyun sits on her knees to get eye level with Chanyeol. "You're serious?"

"Very much so," he grins.

Baekhyun eyes him for a few seconds, silently thinking. Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows and it makes Baekhyun giggle. "Okay, one night!"

"That's all I need," Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun looks like she's thinking again, and Chanyeol wonders if he's turned her off. But then she says, "And no kissing...."

"That's weird but okay... I guess I'm fine with that."

"No feelings...." she adds hastily.

"Whaaaaat?" Ahe narrows her eyes and he cuts the crap. "Sure.. alright, no kissing, no feelings, no fun. I got it."

"Chanyeol!"

"I'm kidding," he laughs, "anything else?"

She thinks for a minute before getting a mischevious look in her eyes. Chanyeol should have known this wasn't going to be easy. "And~" she sing songs, "you can only finger me."

"What the hell?!"

"Hey.. you said you could make me come.. You didn't say anything about me having to do the same for you," she says as she grins slyly. .

"Alright fine." Chanyeol relents. "I'll still have you screaming my name anyway."

 

 

\----------

 

 

Chanyeol was pretty sure the whole conversation was a joke, that Bakehyun was just teasing. That is, until they end up in her bedroom, on her bed. She's on her back with Chanyeol beside her feeling her up. The only light is from a few candles burning on her dresser and bedside table. It's not much might. It's bright enough that they both can see each other, but dark enough that they don't have to feel too embarrassed.

He is also pretty sure it's impossible for him to do anything with Baekhyun that doesn't involve "feelings". That ship has already sailed.

He starts with her breasts, squeezing them in his hands gently, and rubbing his thumb across her hardening nipples. Her eyes are closed because she honestly is so sensitive, and also, she doesn't wanna see the look on Chanyeol's face as he touches her. She might chicken out, and honestly, she wants this.

As one hand continues to fondLe her breasts, the other moves showly down her stomach. He rubs her thighs, squeezes them, before slipping his hand between them to part her legs. She had already removed her shorts, wanting to save Chanyeol the trouble, but leaves her underwear as to not make it too easy for him.

He starts by rubbing her clit on top of her panties before rubbing up and down the expanse of her vagina. She is wiggling a little and she can hear Chanyeol chuckle. "So sensitive," he says.

She opens her eyes to glare at him, but it just makes him even more smug because he knows that h'es right. He can feel her soaking through her painties, and h leans down to whisper in her ear, "You're already so wet for me."

She licks her bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth to keep from whimpering because _fuck_ Chanyeol sounds so sexy.

She's starting to arch into his touch when he stops. She lets out a whine and Chanyeol grabs her chin to have her look at him. "Let me kiss you," he says.

"Chanyeol no. Kissing is too intimate."

"No.. kissing is fun. And it's hot. And you won't touch me, so give me something," he says exasperated.

Baekhyun wants to. She does. But kissing has always been an intimate thing to her, reserved for when she feels the guy deserves it. But they're already doing this. She's already letting her best friend, who has been there through everything, feel her up.

He was the one she cried to when Chewy, her pet bunny died, when her parents divorced, when she lost her virginity.. He was the one she cried to when she had her first heart break, her second, her third. Chanyeol deserves it.

"Okay," she whispers, nodding slightly, in case he didn't hear. Chanyeol smiles, and leans down to kiss one corner of her mouth, then the other. He raises his head to look at her as he starts rubbing her clit again.

She is confused because, is that what he meant by kissing her? Her question is answered when he dips in again to lick her bottom lip. At the same time he adds more pressure as he continues to rub circles on her clit. She opens her mouth to suck in a breath, and he captures her lips again, sliding his tongue inside. She welcomes it. His lips are so soft. His tongue so dominate. Baekhyun is delerious with want, and incredulous that it's her best friend making her feel this way.

He doesn't even bother to remove her panties, just slides them to the side so he can continue running his hand up and down, teasingly sliping his fingers past her folds, but never sliding them inside. He curses against her lips. "Goddamn it Baek." His breathing is becoming more labored. He kisses down her jaw, to her neck and collar bones, sucking hickies into it before moving back up to whisper in her ear, "So wet... I bet I can make you come without even putting a finger inside you."

Baekhyun is grabbing at the sheets because  _damn it!_ he is so right. He pulls back and sits up, telling her, "take off your shirt". She sits up to do as she's told. He never removes his hand from her panties as she does so.

They make eye contact as she lies back down. No one has ever looked at her that way before. There's something more than just wanting to make her come in his eyes, which makes her want to come even more.

His lips ghost over her nipple. She can feel his breath over her sensitive nub and it's driving her crazy. He starts kissing her breasts while simultaneously sliding in a finger inside. She exhales a breath she didn't even know she was holding as he adds another, sliding them in and out slowly. His mouth avoids the place she really wants it to be. She can imagine his tongue lapping at her sensitive nipples and it makes her arch into his touch, fucking herself on his fingers desperately.

Her hands finally find purchase in his hair, and it makes Chanyeol growl. He fucking  _growls_. And Baekhyun is so close. All it takes is his mouth on her nipple, tongue flicking it softly for her to explode. She had been quiet this whole time, only letting out heavy breaths. But as she sees stars behind her eye lids, she can't help but chant his name.

She's brought down from her high by the sound of Chanyeol letting out a heavy sigh. She opens her eyes to see him undoing his belt buckle. He's sitting back on his hunches watching her. All the while, never stopping his fingers sliding in and out of her. She is overly sensitive now, but he doesn't complain.

She thinks she hears Chanyeol say "so beautiful," as he unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock, hot and heavy in his hands.

"Chanyeol?" She questions. And he starts to stroke himself to full hardness, deep voice letting out a grown here and a sigh there. She is fascinated not only by the fact that he's doing it in front of her, but also by the  _size_  of it. Who knew Chanyeol was so.. blessed.

He notices her gaze and stops stroking himself to grab her chin and raise her head. "Look at me," he says. And she does.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asks. And it doesn't sound vulgar to her ears, just sexy as fuck. She doesn't answer, just spreads her legs wider as a signal for Chanyeol to settle between them.

He removes his jeans and underwear in one push, along with his shirt. It's not like Baekhyun hasn't seen him shirtless before, but  _damn_ she hadn't noticed before. He's all lean muscle and strong arms. She's turned on all.over again.

He removes her panties before settling between her thighs. "Ready for your second one?" He asks, and she flushes red, turning her head to side out of embarrassment.   _This asshole_ she thinks. He just smiles and kisses her neck as he finay slides inside of her.

"Fuuuuck.. you're so tight.. so wet.. just for me," he says and she flushes even more.

He buries his head in her neck and stays there, doesn't move. She is thankful, because he's bigger than anything shes ever had.

"Wanted to fuck you for so long," he whispers as he relishes in the tight, slick, heat while waiting for a sign. When he finally gets it in the form of Baekhyun raising her hips, he lets go, pulling out and slaming back into her.

He isn't gentle like the kisses he placed on her lips before. He fucks her.. hard. The hitches in her breath as if she can't catch it, and the moans she lets out when she finally does, only spurs Chanyeol on.

He's moaning into her neck, biting into her shoulder. "So good..so fucking good" he says. And Baekhyun is holding onto him for life, legs wrapped so tight around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"Wanna make you come Baek.. wanna make you drip all over my dick."

 _Fuck_..she's already come a second time, and God help her, she can feel a third.

"Want this," he says.. "wanna make you mine."

A whisper of his name is all she can manage, and he just goes harder.

Then realization hits him. And he knows why he's wanted this for so long, why he wants to make her his.

 "I love you.." he blurts out. And her third orgasm hits her like a freight train.

Chanyeol tenses on top of her as her walls squeeze his orgasm out of him. He's just rutting on top of her now, riding out the pleasure. When he pulls out she whimpers at the loss.

He lies beside her and she curls into him, head on his chest. " Chanyeol?"

He hums in reply.

"I.. you said.."

And his eyes shoot open, suddenly remembering all the things he admitted. He knows what's coming. They have to talk about it. Hhe tightens his grip around her waist because he will surely never be in this postion again, clothed or otherwise.

"Take it back.. "she says..

He flinches, swallowing thickly. He might have expected this, but that doesn't make it hurt any less..

"Take what back?" he whispers.

She smirks but he doesn't see. "You agreeing to the one time thing."

Chanyeol's brows furrow in confusion. "What?"

Baekhyun raises up to look him in the eye. "I love you too Yeol. But I think we need to go another round.. you know.. to make sure.. to prove it sort of.."

Chanyeol laughs. "Prove it huh?"

Baekhyun smiles and leans in to kiss him. Five orgasms back to back should be proof enough he thinks.

 


End file.
